1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a decoration film and a manufacturing method thereof, and a manufacturing method of a decorated molding article.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, decorations such as pattern or text formed on the shell surface of the object are mainly formed by spraying process or printing process, so as to show the specific visual effects and to increase the variation in appearance of the object. However, since the spraying process has shortcomings such as time-consuming, process complexity, poor thickness uniformity, etc, and thus the spraying process is not appropriate to use in mass production. To solve the problems above, various specific decoration processes using a decoration film have been proposed. For example, in-mold decoration (IMD) has then become an alternative choice of forming pattern and text on the object surface. IMD is mainly as follows. A transferring film printed with pattern is placed in a mold such as an injection molding machine etc. Then, resin is perfused into the mold such that the resin and the transferring film are combined with each other. After the resin is cooled, a decorated molding article is taken out from the mold, and the IMD process is completed.
Another process is out mold decoration (OMD), which is a three-dimensional coating technique using a high-pressure vacuum transfer to directly coat and mold a transparent film (pattern layer) printed with pattern or text on the outer surface of the article. Through the OMD, tactile effects and visual effects of the appearance may be achieved, and the OMD may be applied to various shell material, which may further increase the applications of the decoration of the product appearance. In the decoration film used in OMD, a release layer is often disposed between a substrate and other film layers (such as a hard coating layer or the pattern layer), so as to make the substrate temporarily adhere to the other film layers and to strip the other film layers from the substrate after the transfer procedure. Accordingly, the disposition of the release layer and the stripping procedure may inevitably increase process costs and time of the decorated molding article.